EFW Raw January 11th
Raw Intro and Theme Song Plays* Jerry Lawler: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and I am proud to say for the first time in months WELCOME TOO MONDAY NIGHT RAW! We are live tonight in Washington DC! We will kick things off huge tonight with the United States Championship on the line! JR: Well My god what a night it will be every single Championship in EFW On the line tonight on Monday Night Raw! Bah Gawd! Match 1: Kyle Smith vs. Chris Jericho - For The United States Championship! *WWE Champion CM Punk Walks down too the ring* Well as General Manager I am excited too get EFW Back on track and continue too entertain everyone of you here tonight and watching at home well tonight The Worldheavyweight Championship will be defended in a Steel Cage match with David Falcon vs. The Ultimate Opportunist....*David Falcon Music Hits!* Woah!Woah! What!? I know your trying too entertain these people but really? your putting me in a steel cage match I don't think anyone of these fans want too see that at all! (Crowd Boo's) Shut Up! Look nobody in this buisness cares about my health conditions! this is my first night back on raw and you want me too compete in a steel cage match what is wrong with you!?!" Look David if your just going too comlain about being in this stipulation of a match I guess I just wont give you the Worldchampionship shot...- No, no no you have too give me that title shot I am just not working under these conditions why do't you think about what kind of effort I put into my matches all year long for EFW I was on top of this company..- Wait a second there David before Wresltemania you never won a single championship I think you should be proud that your acctually gettting the opportunitty of a lifetime to win the Worldheavyweight Championship tonight...- Ok,ok ok! I will compete in this match under one condition if I lose tonight I get an automatic re-match this Friday Night on Smackdown of my choosing!...- Look fine I agree! Match 2: Jason T vs. Adam EEF Vs. Nexus vs. The Awesome One - Fatal Four Way For the Intercontential Championship! * I want Phantom too do a Promo on how he feel too be in tonight main event and have an oppertunity too become EFW Champion* *The cameras go backstage and focus on The Ultimate Opportunist preparing for his Worldheavyweight Championship match...out of nowhere David Falcon cheapshots The Ultimate Opportunis from behind David runs out before anyone sees him leaving The Ultimate Opportunist layed out hurt in his locker room backstage.* Match 3: David Falcon vs. The Ultimate Opportunist - Steel Cage Match for the Worldheavyweight Championship! *CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour is backstage in his locker room preparing for Championship Scramble match next for the EFW Championship! approached by fellow freind Phantom backstage and they both wish eachother luck tonight saying it is everyman for himself out there tonight CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour says too Phantom that when he steps in that ring anything goes when he steps in the squared circle there are no freinds for him then... Match 4: CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour vs. WWE Champion CM Punk vs. Phantom vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. The Ghost Hunter - Championship Scramble Match for the EFW Championship! BQ: Rate Card I know there is only four matched I just couldn't fit everything in with the small roster at the moment.